


Green Eyed Beauty

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Possessive Stiles, oc female character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a little jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm normally all about JealousPeter but I did like writing this
> 
> Prompted by ghfn98 who said 'How about one where Stiles is incredibly jealous of a person hitting on Peter. Can be pre or post Stiles finding out at 15.' 
> 
> So I decided to do both :) xx

Peter remembers that back in the days before he turned 27, before he found Stiles, when he was a teenager and a very young man, he did quite well dating. He was handsome, and he knew how to flirt. He had money and he had taste. But after finding Stiles, his interest in all things like that had decreased. He no longer flirted at all, because why did he need to? Every thought was about his mate, and now walking through the cold night towards the restaurant, Stiles was fourteen, and was up to Peter’s shoulder, talking a mile a minute about some new comic book series.

Peter wasn’t often allowed to treat Stiles to the finer things, but the Sheriff had been busy tonight, and after Peter’s on going insistence, it was allowed. Peter had wanted to buy Stiles a new outfit but the Sheriff had been sterner there. Now, Stiles wore a black shirt and jeans, and he looked very much a kid, but Peter was pleased he was there.

‘So, I keep thinking that underwater Unicorns must be a thing!’ Stiles exclaimed as they were shown to their seats. Peter rolled his eyes

‘Perhaps so. But they definitely won’t be called Underwater Unicorns. Why have you been researching so much anyway?’

Stiles half shrugged ‘I want to be pack emissary! And informant! I want to be the researcher, and I want to _know_ everything, you know? And I can also help tracking down hunters and stuff-‘

‘Excuse me?’ The waitress asked, and Stiles closed his mouth with a pop. Peter tampered down a flick of annoyance. He liked hearing Stiles gush over the pack. Even though it was always slightly bittersweet. If everything went according to plan Stiles and Peter would leave someday to start their own pack. ‘Are you ready to order?’

Peter gave her his order, smiling politely and recommending himself which type of wine would go best

‘A man with taste?’ She beamed ‘Aren’t so many of you left, you know.’

Peter shrugged ‘maybe you’re looking in all the wrong places.’

She blushed, before turning to Stiles ‘And aren’t you cute? Are you his nephew?’

‘Family friend.’ Peter answered reflexively, and Stiles shrank further into his seat. She smiled at him

‘Do you know what you want?’

Stiles shot Peter a look, and Peter nodded, ordering for him. The waitress walked away, her hands trailing along Peter’s shoulder and Stiles watched the movement. He didn’t know _why_ he was getting so worked up. Must be because pretty girls never gave him the time of day- sure, he was fourteen, and he wasn’t as interested in girls as he should be. Guys however…and also she was treating him like a child! Yeah, that was it. Ignoring him, belittling him. That’s why he was feeling so…so…

‘Stiles?’ Peter asked gently ‘are you alright?’

‘Yeah, fine,’ Stiles smiled tightly. Peter frowned, nudging him under the table

‘Don’t worry, this place does a mean dessert.’

Stiles grinned, only a little forced ‘yeah?’

Conversation flowed easily and naturally between them, alternating between Stiles’ weird lab partner, Scott’s latest girlfriend, Lydia and Jackson’s new thing, the new teacher, the next Lacrosse game, pack dynamics, the Sheriff’s confidential murder cases and Stiles’ inability to get into nightclubs. It was so easy to just let Stiles speak, and not many people did. Too often Derek shut him up, or the Sheriff was busy, or Scott just whacked him in the head and said they should go practice.

Dessert being served was always painful.

Peter had gone with ice cream and apple pie, but Stiles had ordered some elaborate melted chocolate sundae _thing._ Watching Stiles eat was…must have been against the law. How he licked the spoon, and how his lips stained with white whipped cream which looked remarkably like- and how Stiles would moan gratuitously. That was distracting. So distracting that he could barely keep the conversation going.

It was nearly a relief when the waitress came over again, her back to Stiles as she whispered to Peter;

‘So listen,’ she flicked her blonde hair and cocked her hips ‘um I don’t live too far from here, you know? And I work every Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday. Here’s my…’ she giggled ‘I don’t know if you want it or not but…’ and she handed him a napkin with her mobile number on it.

Peter rolled his eyes, shoving the napkin into his pocket to use to wipe the dirt off his shoes later. He looked up and Stiles looked pale.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked worriedly, and Stiles shook his head, pushing his dessert away from him and that’s when Peter knew something was wrong. Stiles always finished.

‘I don’t feel so well.’ Stiles whispered ‘I’m gonna go-‘ he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the bathroom and Peter called for the cheque. By the time he had paid and sorted everything out Stiles still wasn’t back, so he went to the bathroom, where the window had been jammed open and Stiles scent was quickly fading.

Peter knocked on the Sheriff’s door feeling rather embarrassed. John frowned at him ‘everything alright, Peter?’

‘Is Stiles home? Is he alright? He sort of just took off after the meal. Didn’t say goodbye. I just wanted to check he was alright?’

The Sheriff nodded ‘he said he had a headache. Went straight to bed. I’m sure he’s fine,’ John stepped outside then, closing the door behind him and Peter suddenly remembered John’s night shift ‘Did he finish his dessert?’

Peter shook his head and the Sheriff frowned

‘I’ll take his temperature when I get back.’ He nodded, before driving away.

Peter climbed up the tree to Stiles’ window and stepped inside. It was dark, and Stiles was tossing and turning fitfully on the bed, asleep but…but distressed.

His boy whimpered a little and Peter froze.

It couldn’t be.

Stiles was _jealous._ Jealous of the waitress. Peter wanted to beam delightedly. His mate wanted him- of course he knew that logically, but it was so rarely shown. Most of the time it was Peter who was so obviously head over heels. He grinned, about to settle into the chair to doze and ensure Stiles was safe when he remembered the napkin in his pocket. _Crap._ Stiles saw him take it- no. No. That wouldn’t do.

If the next day Peter made a big show of wiping his nose with the napkin and throwing it in the bin- nobody said a word.

And if Stiles miraculously recovered after watching said display well-

Nobody said anything then either.

…

…

…

18 year old Stiles doesn’t take jealously that lightly anymore.

More often than not, it’s Stiles getting the second looks, but the boy is completely clueless, eyes only for his mate.

But sometimes Peter is flirted with, a woman in a library approaches and leans in a little too close-

Stiles appears out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around his mate and kissing him filthily.

They get thrown out of the library

‘Jealous little thing,’ Peter says fondly as Stiles nipples at his jaw

‘You’re _mine.’_ Stiles whines, gripping Peter’s shirt, and Peter swears he dies and goes to heaven.

Or when Stiles is 25, and he lets Peter dress him up in expensive suits and they both devastatingly handsome when they enter five star restaurant that other diners simply watch them with awe. If the waitress has her gaze linger on Peter too long Stiles stands up, moves around the table and kisses Peter filthily. And Peter has no problem with that at all. He simply grins, turns to the table next to them while Stile gives the waitress and long rant and says proudly;

'that's my soul mate.'

**Author's Note:**

> Loving the prompts dear friends 
> 
> but I also love comments!  
> x


End file.
